Hudson Wexler (Earth-62)
Hudson Jedidiah Wexler, PhD, is a scientific prodigy who excelled in academia throughout his entire life. He graduated high school at the age of thirteen, earned two Bachelor's degrees in biochemistry and genetics at the age of sixteen from Northwestern University, and achieved two PhD degrees in the aforementioned subjects from Stanford University simultaneously at the age of nineteen. After graduating from Stanford with two graduate degrees, Hudson was immediately recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. for the Academy of Science and Technology. Like his previous education, he rapidly excelled and graduated in three years at the age of twenty-two. He was assigned to working in a laboratory, researching Inhumans. Once Hudson's siblings had graduated from the Operations Academy, the three were placed on Phil Coulson's team. After the detonation of the Terrigen Bomb above New York City, Hudson and his mentor, Jemma Simmons, were pressured into discovering a way to detect humans who would react to Terrigen and undergo Terrigenesis. Hudson, himself, discovered the genetic marker indicating a human with Inhuman lineage, but the Terrigen had already infested the Quinjet he and his siblings were on, causing the triplets to undergo Terrigenesis. Relatives *John Wexler (father) *Leah Wexler (mother) *Holden Wexler (triplet brother) *Helena Wexler (triplet sister) *Harmony Wexler (long-lost older sister) Powers and Abilities Powers Electromagnetokinesis: Hudson gained the ability to manipulate electromagnetism and the electromagnetic spectrum, including gamma rays, x-rays, ultraviolet light, visible light, infrared light, microwaves, and radio waves. Due to his vast knowledge of the electromagnetic spectrum prior to his Terrigenesis, he quickly learned to manage and utilize his newfound abilities in a plethora of ways by applying his scientific knowledge to his Inhuman powers. He is capable of manipulating any objects utilizing the electromagnetic spectrum, as well as generate any of the various wavelengths from his body. *''Electromagnetic pulse emission:'' Hudson can emit bursts of electromagnetic energy which are capable of knocking out electronic devices within an undefined radius of himself. *''Radiation emission:'' Hudson can emit any wavelength of the electromagnetic spectrum from his body and direct it at specific targets or emit it omnidirectionally. By emitting gamma rays, he can induce mutations within others or cause gamma mutates to further mutate. Excessive amounts of x-rays and ultraviolet light directed at a particular individual are known to cause cancer or severe sun burns. Hudson can emit visible light from his body at varying intensities, illuminating dark areas or blinding others. He can use microwaves and radio waves to heat anything containing a polar molecule or disrupt electronic devices respectively. **''Luminescence'' **''Electrical disruption'' *''Invisibility:'' He can render himself nearly-invisible by deflecting all light around him, rather than allowing it to hit him. Abilities Gifted intelligence: Hudson is an immensely intelligence individual, evident by his rapid acceleration through his primary and secondary education. He earned his PhD seven years earlier than an average person would earn theirs. Part of Hudson's intellectual capacity comes from his near-perfect memory, but he is still quite gifted despite his memory. Hudson's fields of expertise include chemistry, biology, biochemistry, and genetics. Recently, he has been studying and completing research on Inhuman genetics and biology, making him a qualified xenobiologist. Perfect memory: Hudson has a near-perfect memory, which he received from a head injury at the age of four. This head injury damaged his hippocampus with the only side-effect of increasing the abilities of his memory. Category:Nuhumans Category:Earth-62 Category:Americans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Wexler family